1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to techniques for arranging and supporting modular, cooperating components such as, for example but not limitation, computing equipment, audio equipment, and video equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent rapid advances in the computing industries have been driven largely by a reduction in the price of both processing power and computer memory. One result in the increased availability of inexpensive computing equipment is a tremendous increase in consumer demand for modular computing equipment, such as computers, computer displays, printers, and peripheral devices such as tape back-up devices and CD ROM devices. There appears to be an increased integration of computing equipment with traditional audio-visual entertainment devices, such as tuners, amplifiers, equalizers, video cassette recorders, laser discs, CD audio players, CD video players, and display screens of all types.
The computing equipment, audio equipment, and video equipment is still rather expensive and delicate, so conventional cabinet work is frequently utilized for supporting these modular components in the safest possible manner. However, the increased integration of computing equipment, audio equipment, and video equipment necessarily requires increased electrical connectivity between such devices, and it is not uncommon for an operator to frequently reconfigure devices to accomplish a particular short-term goal with such modular equipment. Traditional equipment supporting furniture does not allow easy access to all sides of the modular equipment, in particular the back portions of the modular equipment, and thus frustrates operator-initiated attempts to reconfigure the modular components for a particular purpose however, since the modular components are still relatively expensive, exposing them to unnecessary risk of damage is generally not considered to be an acceptable risk when compared to the temporal needs of a particular operator.
A need exists for a support apparatus for utilization with modular cooperating components, such as computing equipment, audio equipment, and video equipment, which enhances the overall coordinated functionality of these components without unnecessarily exposing the modular components to risk of damage.